My Life
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Squall x Rinoa , anything I say about the story will give it away...not a song-fic, sorry, but it's a s nice read I think....R+R!!


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Square owns FF8, all settled, now read!

Note: takes place after the game...that's about it....and there might be a sequel or another chapter.....

~*My Life*~

-----------------------------------

'Once blue is now red with flames,' Squall thought as he gazed up at the flaming Garden., 'I pray to God everyone got out okay,' he said as his gaze drifted away from the horrible flaming building to the crowds of screaming and crying people. He looked around in all directions and found his friends directly in back of him running to him, he began to run toward them trying to meet them half way. They met half way as planned, Selphie quickly jumped to him and clung to his black leather jacket.

"Is Rinoa with you!?" she yelled to him yanking him back and forth with his jacket.

"She isn't with you..." he said trailing off, his eyes widened. He turned around and looked up to the fire lit Garden, "you don't think she's?" he tried to finish the question but he couldn't think that, she's to strong, not knowing what to do, Squall pushed Selphie away, turned and ran.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Zell yelled to him raising his arm after him. 

"To save myself!" was all Squall said as he began to run faster. The friends just stood there puzzled at what Squall meant.

"I'm sorry sir, it is to dangerous to enter at this time!" the guard said to Squall as he tried to block his admittance into the crumbling Garden.

"Goddamit!" Squall yelled as he punched the guard in the face, no more guard, Squall ran in. Inside was a flaming mess, most of the walkways had collapsed into the small 'moat' around the inside of the Garden and most of the path ways were covered with flames. He had to get her out of here. But where was she? The place he saw her was in his dorm room, just a few minutes before this all started. He decided where he was to go, his dorm. Since both walk ways were in flames, he ran to the small moat filled with water. He jumped in and began to wade to his destination. After about 30 seconds of treading he realized that this was beginning to take to long, so he dunked his head underwater along with the rest of his body and began to swim. Swim for his life, literally. Once he finaly reached the dorms he lifted his head up from the water and climbed into the hall way that lead to the dorms. He looked into the hall ways and all he saw was red blazing fire. Thinking quickly Squall pulled his jacket over his head, and ran threw the flames. He came out the other side victorious, he wasn't damaged at all. But lookng on ahead of him he saw flames coming from different areas decorating the dark halls with bright flashes of red light. He ran to his dorm room not caring for the rest of the rooms. He turned a corner and continued running for his dorm, 'fucking clothes!' he thought angrily, they were still wet and slowling him down tremendously. he finally reached his dorm and smoke was billowing out. He covered his mouth and headed into the gray......

-----------------------------------------------------

"We have to go after him!" Selphie squealed, "he's gonna die!" she reminded the rest as a tears began to roll down her cheeks, the rest just looked down.

"We might get killed to Selphie!" Zell yelled as a several tears began to crawl down his cheeks, "We can't risk that." he said sadly.

"All we can do now is pray for him to come out safely now..." Irvine said trailing off, "and think positive thoughts for both there safe returns." he reminded them as he looked to the entrance of the once elegant Garden......

------------------------------------------------

"Rinoa!" he called out as best he could with out choking on the smoke. Remembering what he was taught about these situations he dropped to the floor to avoid the smoke, "Rinoa!!" he called out again but this time much louder.

"help..." a weak voice answered back, it was Rinoa he could tell.

"I'm coming just hang on!" he called out, "Where are you!?" he called out once more.

"Bed." was all she said, as she let the first letter drip from her mouth he was up and heading for the bed. There she lay, eyes shut, coughing up a storm, knees to her forehead, crying and sobbing. Squall quickly lifted her whimpering form up from the bed and into his arms.

'My life is spared,' he thought as his head bent down close to hers. Relising that it would probably kill them both of they came the way he came here, he unsheathed his gun blade and smashed open the window with the hilt, and jumped out gunblade still unsheathed. he landed gracefully onto the grassy plains of Balamb with one knee to the ground.

----------------------------------------------

"Oh God!" Selphie screamed as she watched in horror as the top floor collapsed causing the second floor to collapse and the first one to turn to ruble beneath them all. She collapsed to the soft grass below her in a crying fit. Irvine and Zell bent down and tried to calm Selphie down as more tears began to form in there eyes and fall like heavy weights down there cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------

Squall was about to get up from his kneeling position when he heard a low rumbling escalate to a higher volume in a few quick seconds, he turned around and saw the building beginning to fall down. His eyes widened and he ran as far away as possible before it hit, he didn't get more than a few yards before the building crushed, causing a huge shockwave to hurl forward. Rinoa flew out of his arms rolling a few feet away from him while Squall slammed his head against a rock causing his head to bleed profusely. Rinoa got up out of her sprawled out position on the grass and looked around for the one she loved. She was about to stand up and search for him more, but a stabbing pain ripped threw her left leg, making her unable to get up. She got onto her knees and looked over at a heap of black, she focused her eyes upon the object and found that it was her only love, her eyes widened to a horrific size and she began to crawl for him, she began to pick up the pace and when she finely go there she found blodd leaking from the top of his head. She put his head into her lap, ripped some of her mini skirt off leaving her black shorts and black top, and tied it around his head very tightly as to stop the bleeding as best she could. She lifted his head with her hands and wiped away the wet dark brown hair away from his face. "Please wake up," she said softly to his nonmoving body, "please Squall, please wake up, I need you!" she said as her voice rose in frustration, "please..." she said trailing off, as tears quickly released from her eyes and slid down her smooth cheeks, she rested her head to his chest, 'pound-ponud-pound' was what his chest told her, 'wake up!' she thought holding him tightly, she knew he was alive, but the fact that he wasn't waking up was even worse, it was like death was teasing her, "I love you Squall Leonhart, don't go..." she said trailing off. She felt him move under her, she looked over to his face where his now open eyes rested on her still crying face. Squall got up into a kneeling position and he opened his arms for her, the first time ever, she quickly embraced him as hard as she could, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and he put head onto the top of her forehead and kissed it.

"I love you too," he told her as held her tighter, "I love you too," he repeated to make sure she knew it..........

-----------------------------------------------------

Well? What did you think, I know kinda mushy, but who gives a crap....no flames excepted.....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
